marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Forest Hills (Battleworld)
The next day, after the arrival of Wonder Man and his Avengers, a welcome parade was held in his honor, and while half of the Guardians accompanied the Barons, the other half was sent to deal with another monster created by the Madness in the surrounding area. As they dealt with it, Lady Carina Korvac, Baron Korvac's wife, who had been infected the previous night, turned into a monster and attacked everyone around her. She was then killed by Captain Marvel, the Avengers' leader. While Baron Korvac grieved Carina's death, Starhawk of the Guardians and Moondragon of the Avengers worked together to try and find answers on the Astral Plane. While investigating it, Starhawk began to see the true nature of Battleworld, but found his end when he came to the presence of an enigmatic and powerful figure, who used its power to destroy him, his destruction being felt by everyone with psionic powers. Using his vast power, which he had restrained in order to become the baron of Forest Hills, Korvac ressurrected his fallen friend by gathering his astral residue and reassembling his soul. Afterwards, an worried Mar-Vell entered the room and began to be inflicted by the Madness, quickly becoming a monster. Both the Guardians and the Avengers, alongside their baron the Wonder Man, tried to stop him, but in vain. Meanwhile, Starhawk awakened and revealed to Moondragon and Geena Drake, his assistant, that the Madness wasn't a weapon, but a contamination leaking from a massive but surpressed psionic source, who was unaware of it. After using his power to subdue Captain Marvel and purge him of the Madness, Korvac realized he was the one causing it all along and unleashed his full power, then turning his attention over his former allies. A battle ensued between the two barons and their teams, with the Guardians trying to protect their baron while the Avengers tried to contain him by all means necessary, and it only ended when Vance Astro and Yondu Udonta intervened. As the battle ended, an almost recovered Starhawk showed up and, with Moondragon's assistance, used his powers to connect their minds to Korvac's, showing them the memories he saw inside Korvac's mind in the Astral Plane. The memories revealed the existence of a Multiverse before Battleworld and that its destruction was Doom's fault. Because of that, Korvac hid his powers from Doom in order to one day overthrow his tyranny, undo his work, and remake the universe as it was. But it could not happen anymore as Doom saw Korvac's power manifest and sent the Thors to purge the City from Forest Hills and Holy Wood. Both the Guardians and the Avengers tried to fight back, but they were all killed and the domains destroyed. However, unbeknownst to the Thors and to God Doom himself, Korvac had used his last reserve of power to resurrect his Guardians in a safe place. With no place to go and believed dead, the Guardians decided to lurk in the shadows to avoid Doom's detection, hoping to one day set things right. | PointsOfInterest = * Gardmercy Park * The Mansion ** Sanctum Sanctorum * 10th Street Subway Station | Residents = * Baron Michael Korvac * Lady Carina Korvac * The Guardians ** Major Victory ** Martinex ** Nikki ** Charlie-27 ** Yondu ** Geena Drake ** Starhawk * Abomination | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}